The present disclosure relates generally to fluid cartridges, and more particularly to a fluid cartridge for a printing device.
Inkjet printers often use replaceable fluid cartridges as a source of ink for printing. Such fluid cartridges include a housing often separated into one or more zones or chambers. For example, some fluid cartridges may be configured with a free ink chamber and at least one other chamber housing a capillary media. The free ink chamber and the other chamber(s) are configured to store an ink therein. During printing, the ink is selectively taken (or wicked) from one or more of the chambers via, e.g., a wick operatively connected to one or more nozzles of a printhead. The wick delivers the ink to the nozzles, and the ink is ejected through the nozzles onto a printing surface.